The needs exist for a technology to extract, from video that the user owns, sections in which a specific object of interest (a specific person, for example) appears in order to browse and edit the extracted sections.
One method to meet the needs is to provide video with detection information, which is information about objects detected in the video, to facilitate easy extraction of sections in which the specific object appears.
Technologies to detect a specific person from video include a face detection technology, a human tracking technology based on an amount of change in the face region location computed from information about the face movements (see Patent Literature 1, for example), and a human tracking technology based on information about the torso region (see Patent Literature 2, for example).